


Pulling Double Duty

by Foab30



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Minor inflation, Porn, Vaginal, double cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/pseuds/Foab30





	Pulling Double Duty

Tali quivered with excitement as she released the various belts and magnetic clasps of her suit, feeling the slight pressure of the tight components ease on her curvaceous frame. Her breasts, no longer compressed, expanded to their large, natural size, cool air licking at her sensitive purple-grey skin as she peeled away the layers of rubbery nanomaterial.  
Kal watched as she stripped down, the excitement she inspired clearly visible as his two long cocks twitched and bobbed, bowing slightly upward, veins bulging as the tips pulsed as precum oozed from the slits. Unlike Tali, he was keeping the rest of his suit on, only his luminescent eyes visible behind the smoky glass of his mask, wide in excitement.  
By the time Tali had removed everything bar her mask and hood, precum was dribbling freely from the male’s twin shafts, long clear strings stretching to a small puddle on the floor. Her mouth felt dry, but at the same time it was watering. Her vagina leaked profusely down her thighs, nipples fat and erect.  
For several long moments she stood in indecision, trying to decide what she wanted to do first. Did she want to taste him, use her hands and breasts? Or did she want him inside her body, front and back at the same time. She didn’t want to use any protection, so the latter carried with it the possibility of pregnancy as well, something that might be more likely if he shot his first, thicker and more powerful loads inside her.  
The thought of a large belly filled with babies made her eyes flutter, a stream of watery ejaculate leaving her vagina as she orgasmed at the mere thought. Kal seemed to show some concern as she became unsteady, reaching for a chair for support. Her eyes displayed a smile as she shook her head and then with shaky steps she moved toward him.  
Her hands extended to his chest, palms flattening against him. She pushed him back to the edge of the bed until he fell into a seated position. Tali climbed forward, knees pressing into the mattress either side as she straddled his body, feeling the warmth of his solid upper shaft against the wet cleft of her pussy as it stuck out behind her. She gyrated her hips, dragging herself up and down him, leaving a sheen of wetness behind.  
She held the sides of his helmet in her hands, her large breasts pushed together and up, squashing against his chest. ‘Put them in me,’ she purred, leaning her mask against his and lifting her body. Kal fumbled beneath her, pulling his shafts up one by one to align with her two holes.The fat tips pressed against her openings, Tali gasping as she felt hot precum oozing onto the orifices. He held them in place, and she began to slide down.  
Tali cooed and moaned loudly as she was penetrated, front and back. Only the extreme wetness of their combined juices eased the passage, inch by inch gliding up into her body, pushing her insides wider and wider. She felt so unbelievably full, but made no attempt to stop her descent until her pelvis kissed his own and sat atop his large, engorged testicles.  
Another orgasm rattled her body as she settled, clinging to him, her insides squeezing and gripping hard on his shafts. Kal grunted, struggling not to cum as well. She sat motionless, recovering for about a minute before she started to move, lifting her body just a little more each time, more and more of his soaked erections leaving her body with every rise of the hips.  
It didn’t take long for Tali to be dragging herself halfway up his lengths every time, slamming back down again in a manner that stabbed at her very core, almost driving the wind from her lungs. Kal leaned back, enjoying the ride as Tali pounded away on him, pushing him closer and closer toward an inevitably explosive and messy climax.  
His increasing pace of breath and stiffness clued Tali into what was about to happen and she doubled her efforts, fucking him as fast as her muscles would allow. ‘Oh, cum in me!’ she cried out. ‘Shoot every drop of it into my body!’  
Kal threw back his head and roared, searing hot semen erupting volcanically from his tips. Tali bottomed out on him as she felt the first spurts, allowing it to reach her deepest points, flooding into her colon and filling her womb almost to the brim. The sheer amount saturating her ovaries all but guaranteed impregnation, a thick soup of quarian cum held in by the cork that was his penis. With the double load filling her rear end as well, Tali’s stomach had noticeably distended.  
She cooed loudly at the hot feeling expanding through her lower regions, leaning against Kal, her breasts squashed up between them. They sat like this for nearly five minutes, enough time for his two cocks to start deflating back to their normal, unaroused size. With their reduction came the flood of seed they had held in, pouring out of Tali’s asshole and pussy and all over his balls and inner legs. Tali reflexively strained at the movement in her bowel, causing a jet of Ka’ls semen to arc out of her anus and spatter across the floor behind her, thick and white.  
Tali moaned, a hand on her stomach as it shrank back to normal. Losing the bulk was unfortunate, but enough had clung to her insides to do its job. With a happy smile, she lightly bumped her faceplate against his, drawing in a deep sigh.


End file.
